


Say You Won't Let Go

by jaws_3



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, I'm here to live my best life and my best life is kiriya and emu cuddling on a couch, M/M, Naps and Cuddles, set between ep 38 and 39 so spoilers for stuff up to that, there's implied Hiiro/Taiga but not enough for an actual tag but.. it's there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-25 23:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18712249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaws_3/pseuds/jaws_3
Summary: Emu desperately needs a hug and a nap so Kiriya decides to help him out.





	Say You Won't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> This started as one thing, was meant to be another, and ended up as this. enjoy!

Emu looks like a mess. 

This isn’t a new sight, unfortunately, with the dark circles that lay under his eyes becoming as signature as his colourful graphic tees and the slump in his shoulders—that only appears when he believes no one is looking—is looking heavier every day. 

With Hiiro and Kiriya’s proper return to the CR, the light that had begun to fade in Emu’s eyes had returned, but with Cronus constantly on the move and Taiga still recuperating from his operation, there is little time for anyone to rest. Which left Emu continuing to look like a man who hasn’t had a proper night sleep in almost fifteen years. This probably isn’t too far from the truth, Kiriya realizes, as he had been updated on most of the happenings since his erasure and he knows the world has been far from kind to one Houjou Emu. 

It’s roughly eight a.m. when Kiriya catches Emu slowly shuffling into the CR, looking nowhere near awake. Kiriya calls out to him and patiently waits for the haze to clear in Emu’s mind so he can get a proper reply. Kiriya’s been there the whole night, still catching up on everything that’s he’s missed, and while he hasn’t slept he still feels more awake than Emu. (But this is likely due to the Bugsters not needing sleep in the same capacity as humans. A benefit to having to live as a collection of data, Kiriya begrudgingly admits to himself with a snort.) Emu seems startled at the noise, but his expression quickly softens into delight when he recognizes Kiriya and he smiles as he wishes the older man good morning. 

Kiriya repeats the greeting, eyes searching the other’s face for a moment before he lifts his left arm and gestures for Emu to come closer. 

“Come here,” he commands softly when Emu takes too long to move. Emu frowns, but only in vague confusion. He doesn’t have it in him to argue and as soon as he’s in reaching distance, Kiriya grabs his arm and yanks him down, forcing him onto the couch.

Emu lets out a small yelp but even as Kiriya winds his arm around Emu’s shoulder and pulls him into his chest, Emu doesn’t give the slightest amount of resistance. He’s apparently more than willingly to go wherever Kiriya wants him too, which is something Kiriya will dwell on later. He has more important matter to attend to right now. 

“Kiriya-san…?” Emu questions gently, lifting his head from its spot on Kiriya’s shoulder to try and read the other’s face. Kiriya just grins at him. 

“You look like a hot mess,” Kiriya says in way of explanation and Emu frowns in response. Brows furrowing in a way that’s almost too cute to handle. “We need our Ace in top form if we’re going to win this race.” 

“I’m fine, Kiriya-san.” Emu argues, pouting as he tries to wriggle out of Kiriya’s grasp. Kiriya lets him make his escape attempt for only a few seconds before he tightens his grip and pulls Emu back in, returning him to his earlier position. 

“Come on, Emu! It’s not the end of the world if you take a small break.” Kiriya says, still grinning at the intern. Emu meets his gaze only briefly before his cheeks are warming, brightening to a light pink, and he’s mumbling something into Kiriya’s chest when he ducks to hide his face in it. Kiriya doesn’t catch it, but he’s sure it’s just some half-hearted complaint. He doesn’t mind, as it doesn’t stop Emu from slowly relaxing into him and eventually falling asleep. 

They stay like this for some time. Until Kiriya starts to get uncomfortable with their seated position and Emu begins to shift, pressing more firmly into the other man. Moving slowly, as to not wake the sleeping intern, Kiriya repositions the both of them so he’s lying on his back—still able to see most of the CR and read the files he needs—and Emu is crashed across his chest, soft sighs periodically sounding from him. He doesn’t snore, which is a relief to Kiriya, although, the older man knows even if Emu did, Kiriya would probably find it cute. 

Emu isn’t someone Kiriya expected to find in his life, and he’s certainly not someone Kiriya expected to worm their way so deep into his heart. Earnest, pure, and just a little too desperate to save the life of everyone he met. He has an inescapable gravity, pulling in even the most stubborn of stars. Switching his files to his left hand, Kiriya reaches his right hand up to gently thread through Emu’s hair. Emu gives a pleased sound at this, his arms tightening around Kiriya’s waist where they had settled and Kiriya feels the protective instinct he had initially tried to suppress upon meeting Emu kick into high gear. 

There had been a wide swath of reasons behind Kiriya’s initial and less than honest interactions with Emu. (The truth is best wielded with caution.) But in the end, they had all come crashing down and soon Kiriya’s only desire had been to help the younger man. To keep him safe. To give him  _ hope _ . Something Kiriya didn’t even know he still had back then. Tilting his head down, Kiriya catches sight of the small smile on Emu’s sleeping face and finds himself soon mirroring the expression. 

Settling in, he returns to his files, adamant to finish them today so he’s no longer behind anyone. 

The others, of course, are just as insistent in their interruptions. 

Dan Kuroto is the first to make his presence known to the room, materializing near the game console he had stolen from Poppy. He appears with his typical smug smirk and a quick tug to his jacket, straightening it out. Kiriya spares the man a single glance before rolling his eyes and flipping a page. 

Kuroto seems surprised at the lack of fanfare, or perhaps the lack of people in the room, and moves until he’s closer to the centre of the room and able to spin in his usual flamboyant fashion. 

“Be quiet.” Kiriya snaps at him before than man even has a chance to speak. “Emu’s sleeping.” 

If Kuroto is surprised by their position, he doesn’t show it, his own brand of grin surfacing instead as he lowers his body in an odd half bow. 

“Oh, good, we need him well rested.” Kuroto says with his weird half smirk half smile. If it had been anyone else, Kiriya might have been pleased at their show of concern. But it’s Dan Kuroto, the man who routinely calls himself  _ God _ , and Kiriya doesn’t like any display of anything he has towards Emu, so he just scoffs instead.

“Should you be putting your time and talents to better use,  _ Neo Dan Kuroto _ ?” Kiriya sneers, making no effort to hide his irritation with the man. He’s aiming to put a similar look on the other revived bugster, but Kuroto’s grin only widens in response and he wags one finger at him.

“You’re right!” The man beams before continuing on with a small speech Kiriya makes no effort to pay attention to. (Something something, I, Neo Dan Kuroto, am the greatest, yada yada yada.) It ends with Kuroto retiring back to the console anyways, so Kiriya’s sure it was hardly that important. With one final glare at the stolen console, Kiriya shifts to make himself more comfortable, and to tuck Emu further into his side, his right arm’s grip on the younger man tightening. 

He’s still not happy with Kuroto being around, and with some of the looks he catches Emu giving Kuroto, he knows Emu isn’t too thrilled over it either. But the man has unfortunately proved himself quite useful as well as quite dedicated to the eradication of his father, so his company is still one they’re forced to endure. 

At least they have Poppy to help keep the eccentric man in check.

And, as if she knew she was being thought of, the brightly coloured Bugster soon made her own dramatic entrance.

“Everyone~!” Poppy sings out as she pops out from one of the televisions dotting the room. Kiriya quickly shushes her and her hands fly to her mouth in an exaggerated show of shock when she spots the two of them. Emu only frowns and shifts slightly at her exclamation, pressing himself forward so he can tuck his head into the curve of Kiriya’s neck. (He fits perfectly against the curve of Kiriya's body.) Kiriya moves to allow this and leaves his right hand on the back of Emu’s head to hold him there. Poppy watches this with a face of concern. 

“Is Emu…?” Poppy asks as she slowly tip toes her way over to where the two of them are, one of her hands lifting up to mimic the shushing motion Kiriya had used before. 

“He’s fine,” Kiriya reassures her, “He’s just sleeping.” 

“Ohhh.” Poppy whispers out, nodding along before a small smile grows on her face and she crouches next to the couch, her head cradled in her hands. She stares at them in silence for a bit, long enough that Kiriya isn’t sure whether or not she’s going to speak or if he can go back to his original goal of reading. 

“He’s really happy you’re back.” She says eventually, her eyes as soft and gentle as the voice she uses as she watches over the sleeping Emu. Kiriya turns to her with a look of surprise but she keeps her gaze focused. “It was really hard on him… on all of us. To lose you.” 

Part of Kiriya knew this, with the looks Emu had given him when he had made his return, the relieved sighs and the way Emu would sometimes melt into Kiriya’s side when he threw an arm over his shoulder, but hearing it from Poppy solidifies this in his heart, which causes it to stutter. 

“Aw, come on now,” Kiriya laughs awkwardly, “I didn’t do that much…” 

“That’s not true!” Poppy argues in a whisper. “You’re Emu’s trusted comrade! We wouldn’t be here without your help!” 

Kiriya’s always been glad his contribution had been such a hit, and he’s always more than happy to accept praise, but Poppy’s earnest nature is similar to Emu’s and it flusters him a little. To be complimented in such a heartfelt way still feels off for someone like him. 

“Always happy to help,” He still says in his usual cheeky manner, which earns him another beaming smile from the cheerful girl in front of him. 

“Thank you, Kiriya.” She says, oddly solemn, “For being there for Emu.” 

Kiriya’s heart flutters again so his reply takes longer to form. She doesn’t seem to mind, happy to quietly hum to herself a jingle from her own game as she stands and begins to search for something in the CR. When she locates the item, she lets out of subdued, “Yay!” and returns with a soft, red blanket that she lays across the both of them. Kiriya remembers, from even before his erasure, that Poppy had always been the only solid pillar of support in Emu’s fights. While he and the other doctors had been too busy to even try and work together, or with Emu, Poppy had been there, helping him up and giving him advice. Kiriya’s happy that Emu at least had one person like that, even if it hadn’t been him. 

“Thank you, Poppy Pipopapo.” Kiriya tells her, to her surprise, and she looks at him with a vague, “Eh?” that encourages him to explain with another grin, “For taking care of Emu.” 

She blinks a couple time, stunned, before a wide and delighted smile crosses her face, her already pink cheeks going a little brighter. 

She leaves them soon after, dimming down the lights and telling him she wanted to check out a few more of the games to see if they had any clues for them. She gives him a cheerful wave and salute before popping back into the TV she had exited from and Kiriya smiles even after her departure.

The director is the one to show up next, sometime after Poppy’s arrival, but his stay is brief. He walks into the dark room with a dramatic show of confusion, to the dim lights or lack of occupants Kiriya isn’t sure, before his face gains a look of total understanding, his gaze landing on the two sprawled on the couch. Kiriya looks up with a bit of an awkward smile, which the director returns, gentle and knowing.

He leaves without so much as a word, only giving Kiriya a nod before returning from whence he came and it leaves Kiriya feeling a bit like a teenager whose been caught with their first real boyfriend. Kiriya’s sure he would have been embarrassed if Emu didn’t pick that time to let out a huff and snuggle in closer, effectively distracting Kiriya from anything else. 

(He’s good at that.) 

Hiiro and Nico show up last, coming down to check on the CR after checking up on Taiga, who is healing well, to everyone’s relief. With Taiga out of commission, Nico seems to have taken to shadowing Hiiro while stalking around the CR. Hiiro’s patient with her, but Kiriya can tell he’s often only half listening when she starts rambling to him about this or that.

They’re in the middle of some conversation when they walk into the CR—presumably a discussion on Taiga’s health—Hiiro’s long and confident strides flanked by Nico’s quick side steps. He’s not sure what conversation he interrupts, but he can’t imagine it was all  _ that _ fascinating as it dies on Nico’s lips as soon as she notices the two of them cuddled up on the couch. 

“Eh? You! You!” She shouts, rather obnoxiously, pointing at them dramatically. Hiiro quiets her down, quickly swatting at her hands to lower them, though his expression had been just as startled. 

“Something we can help you with?” Kiriya asks with a cheeky half grin, holding back a snicker at the incredibly flustered face Hiiro is trying to hide as he tucks his hands into his pockets, having successfully quelled Nico. 

“Are there any meetings planned for today?” Hiiro asks, as professional as always. Nico’s still in shock, and glances between the two of them, amazed they could pretend nothing is weird about this situation. 

“Nah,” Kiriya replies, gesturing in the vague direction of Kuroto’s workhouse, “ _ God _ is too busy working on things to tackle Cronus and Poppy is looking into some of the games as well. We’re pretty much just waiting for Cronus to start the race.” 

“I see.” Hiiro says with a nod, his gaze briefly flickering to the sleeping Emu before he straightens up and returns to his usual demeanour. “We’ll leave you two be then.” 

“Appreciate it,” Kiriya snickers, waving his file at the two of them in a bid goodbye. Hiiro gives him a small nod and turns for the door, Nico still at his heels. 

“You could be doing that too, if you made some effort.” She quietly chides the typically stoic doctor, whose eyes suddenly become much wider than before. Kiriya feels a flash of suspicion, wondering if she’s referring to Emu, before he remembers this is  _ Nico _ and it’s much more likely there’s another doctor she has in mind for the world famous surgeon. Hiiro seems to follow this thought, stammering briefly on a response before letting out a huff and insisting he has no idea what she’s talking about and marching off. 

Nico follows him after giving an annoyed, “Oi, wait up!” and Kiriya and Emu are once again left on their own. Kiriya resigns himself to the fact he probably won’t be getting any more work done, dropping the files beside himself on the couch, and moving his now free hand to Emu’s back. The intern lets out a small hum when he notices Kiriya’s grip, and reorganizes himself so he can somehow be even  _ closer _ than before.

It’s incredibly endearing.

They stay like this for some time, the world now granting the peace Kiriya had desired only after he’s stopped attempting to read, as per usual. Kiriya decides to take advantage of the peace, taking in all the small details of Emu’s face. The gentle curl of his eyelashes and the hidden moles that Kiriya finds when he brushes Emu’s bangs out of his face. It’s terribly sentimental, but Kiriya can’t help himself. Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end, and too soon Emu is stirring, blinking the haze out of his eyes and lifting himself off of Kiriya’s chest. 

“Kiriya-san?” He mumbles, sleep-addled and utterly adorable. Kiriya continues to smile, one hand rubbing gentle circles on the other’s back. 

“Morning, sleepyhead.” 

“Morning… What time is it?”

“Eight P.M.” Kiriya grins, taking great joy in the shock that captures Emu’s face when he processes this. Emu repeats the time with a strangled yelp before attempting to throw himself into a standing position, though this plan fails spectacularly and he only flails as he tangles himself up in the blanket Poppy had given them. Kiriya’s laugh can be heard over the whole commotion and it only dies down when he tames Emu’s shouting and says, “Calm down, Emu! I was joking!” 

Emu’s still breathing hard when he looks back at Kiriya, his eyes searching his briefly before his expression calms and he’s checking his phone, the bright screen telling him it’s only ten. Of course Emu comes back with a pout and a quiet, “Don’t tease me like that.” but there’s no edge to it and he’s still too cute for Kiriya to handle.

(He does apologize at least.) 

They’re sitting now, but they’re still incredibly close, something Emu realizes belatedly when he turns to speak to Kiriya again. When he does notice the limited space between them, he turns into a deer in the headlights, his soft brown eyes widening in a comical fashion. He seems unsure of what to do, or even how to move, his body stiff as his eyes flicker from Kiriya’s gaze, to his lips, to the space behind him repetitively. Kiriya’s brows quirk up in amusement as he gives a half smirk and leans further in.

“You okay there, Ace?” He asks and Emu’s eyes jump to meet Kiriya’s before his face is darkening to a deep red and his gaze is finally settling on the space just below Kiriya’s right ear. 

“I’m fine.” He insists with a huff, his hands tightening their grip on the blanket in his lap. He’s flustered, but he doesn’t move, causing Kiriya to cock his head to the side in a curious fashion. This catches Emu’s attention, and when he has it, Kiriya drops his eyes to Emu’s lips before raising them again, posing a silent question. 

Kiriya has never been shy about his interest in Emu, work related or not, and while he’s toned back his flirtations since being revived, that didn’t mean the awkward half start to their relationship isn’t always on his mind. And, with the way Emu’s face had flushed earlier, maybe he isn’t the only one. 

Emu’s breath hitches lightly when he catches on to Kiriya’s offer and Kiriya barely has enough time to tilt his head up for a kiss before Emu is desperately slamming into him. Their first kiss is more teeth than lips and Kiriya only manages a brief laugh and exaggerated, “Ow!” before Emu pressing in again, undeterred. Any hesitation Emu had started with is soon lost and Kiriya has to stable himself with one hand in order to stop himself from falling backwards. His other hand reaches up to cup the side of Emu’s face and Emu lets out a low keen when Kiriya rubs his thumb over Emu’s cheek. 

It feels as if Emu’s is acquainting himself with Kiriya’s body, his hands fluttering lightly down his arms, up his sides, and across his back while his mouth never leaves Kiriya’s. He’s practically in Kiriya’s lap, eager to be as close as possible. He’s seeking something, Kiriya can tell, and amid the gasps that sound when they finally break apart long enough to catch their breath, Kiriya catches on to what it is. 

“Hey,” he says softly, lowering his right hand to grab Emu’s left, bringing it to his mouth for a gentle kiss. “Hey.” 

Emu meets his eyes and Kiriya sees they’ve gone glassy with unspoken emotion. Kiriya makes sure to keep his voice and tone soft, but serious, as he presses another kiss to Emu’s wrist.

“It’s okay, Emu, I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.” 

Emu lets out a staggered breath, ducking his head down and pressing their foreheads together. The hand not held by Kiriya moves to tangle in the soft fabric of Kiriya’s floral printed shirt and stays there as Emu’s breath evens out. 

When he’s calmed down, Kiriya pulls back enough that he can press a chaste kiss to Emu’s forehead, and then his nose, and cheeks, peppering the other’s face in brief kisses until Emu dissolves into giggles and hides his face back in Kiriya’s neck. 

“Didn’t know you were such a passionate guy,” Kiriya says with a wide grin, “Otherwise I would have done this ages ago.” 

Emu lets out a groan, embarrassed or annoyed, Kiriya can’t tell, but he laughs anyways.

“You feeling better?” Kiriya asks, more serious this time and this encourage Emu to come out of hiding with a shy smile.

“Yes… Thank you, Kiriya-san.” He’s ridiculously cute when he’s bashful and Kiriya can’t help but watch as his eyelashes flutter closed.

“Not a problem. Can’t say I minded at all.” His grin grows wide when he reaches up grab Emu’s chin and lift the man’s face back towards him. “In fact, I wouldn’t mind a round two sometime.” 

Emu’s face flushes once again, his eyes darting to the side as he weakly turns his face away. 

“Not… Not here.” He mumbles eventually, which doesn’t mean  _ no _ so Kiriya’s counting it as win. Although…

“Why not? It’s not like anyone will see anything new.” He says with a smirk before leaning in to press a quick and teasing kiss to the corner of Emu’s mouth. Emu makes a startled sound and Kiriya takes this opportunity to detangle himself and stand with long stretch. 

“Eh?” Emu asks softly, watching Kiriya as his eyes widen once more. “Eh? Wha-what do you mean? Kiriya-san? Kiriya-san!” 

Emu’s shout echoes through the CR and it’s soon paired with Kiriya bright laugh as the man makes his way to the elevator, more than happy to keep his secret, despite the insist tugs on his shirt from a flushed and flustered Emu. 

“Kiriya-san!!!”

* * *

 

When Emu later visits Taiga, he’s greeted with a knowing smirk from the elder doctor, and an amused, “Have a good morning?”

But Taiga’s smirk is quickly wiped away when Nico, without looking up from her game, goes, “At least he’s  _ getting _ somewhere with his crush.” leaving Emu to grin at the light pink blush now taking over. 

Taiga mumbles an annoyed, “Shut up,” and he buries himself in his book to avoid any more chatter. 

Emu’s quiet as he completes his duties and he only speaks when he’s wishing the duo goodbye, his own grin growing wide on his face as he stands at the door.

“I did have a good morning. Maybe Hiiro-san will visit you later, and you can have a good morning too.”

Taiga’s jaw drops and Nico’s laughter can be heard long after Emu leaves.

**Author's Note:**

> no one wrote the hurt/comfort I wanted so I had to do it myself   
> looking back, the hurt/comfort would probably make more sense if this was from Emu's pov but uhhhhhhhhh I ended up going w Kiriya's for reasons unknown to even myself sdfgh  
> I'm still new to the characters but I hope I did well ;v;   
> thank you for reading!


End file.
